Hazel Levesque
Hazel Levesque is one of the main character's in The Heroes of Olympus series. She is a Roman demigod, the daughter of Pluto (Hades) and Marie Levesque, and the half sister of Nico di Angelo. History On December 17, 1928, Hazel was born to Marie Levesque and Pluto in New Orleans, Louisiana. Marie had summoned Pluto using a spell that Hecate had found, and they fell in love. When Pluto granted Marie one wish, Marie wished for all the riches of the earth from Pluto, despite his warning that the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. Her mother's ambition to become wealthy later caused her grief, as Marie began to use Hazel's unique powers (a result of her wish) for selfish reasons. The jewels that Hazel collected were cursed and would cause the buyers to suffer. Marie Levesque refused to admit her part in Hazel's curse and told her it was Pluto's fault alone. Hazel did not have many friends during her childhood with the exception of Sammy Valdez, whom she loved and had shared a kiss just once but after moving to Alaska, where the gods had no power, she never saw him again. Her mother became unstable because she was being influenced by Gaea and when Pluto came to protect them, he'd realized he'd lost her forever. Marie moved them to Seward, Alaska, beyond the power of the gods, despite the many protests by Pluto. It was there that Hazel was forced by Gaea to raise her oldest Gigantes son, Alcyoneus by calling forth precious metals that were beneath the earth on a phantom island. Once Hazel had almost finished the job, she discovered that Gaea also needed a human sacrifice in order for her son to rise up and Hazel's mother offered to be the sacrifice to save Hazel. Once Hazel discovered the treachery, she called up all the riches below her, causing an eruption that broke the cavern walls and ultimately destroyed the island. Hazel and her mother both died in 1942, but delayed the rise of the Gigantes for some time. The judges of the Underworld had an argument over where to put Hazel and Marie. They decided that Hazel and her mother would go to the Fields of Asphodel after Hazel gave up her chance to go to Elysium in order to save her mother from the Fields of Punishment. Then, nearly seventy years later, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades, found her there, and, seeing that she was a child of Pluto, he brought her back to the world of the living due to the Doors of Death being open. Initially, he had been there to rescue his other sister, Bianca di Angelo, but he was too late as she had tried for rebirth. Once Hazel was restored to life, she began experiencing "blackouts" of her horrible past whenever she tried to think about them. Eventually, she made it to the Wolf House and, consequently, Camp Jupiter, where she was made a guard at the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel. The blackouts usually happened when she remembered her past or thought too deeply about her old life. Later, Hazel pulled Frank Zhang into one of her blackouts, where she replayed the time when she stood before the judges of the Underworld as they decided where she would stay. Afterwards, she seems to have no more blackouts. It was a very thankful feeling for if it happened in combat she might die. Also, Pluto had told Hazel before their departure of Alaska that a descendant of Neptune would wash away her curse. Firstly, she thought of whom to be Percy, but Frank had also been a descendant and so Hazel is not sure who it might be. Personality Hazel is bright and outgoing with a love for creativity and horseback riding, but a has dislike for boating and curses. Percy states that she was a great comfort to him and Frank, at times even saying that she seemed confident. Percy also describes her as being very mature for her age, although he felt a little uncomfortable when he started depending on her for comfort, but was glad she was there. Hazel tends to ignore others at times for her own preferences. For example, she carries a cavalry sword while not owning a horse to ride into battle on and she originally didn't want to like Frank because everyone at Camp Jupiter said they would end up together. She feels a massive amount of guilt over releasing Alcyoneus, and thinks it's her responsibility to bring him down. Hazel can also be easily embarrassed, such as through Frank's clumsiness and his attempts to comfort her. Hazel is extremely loyal to her friends and treats them as family, as shown through her friendship with Frank and Percy, as well as the rest of the Fifth Cohort and when she gave up Elysium to go to the Fields of Asphodel so that her mother wouldn't go to the Fields of Punishment. She is also very affectionate, having kissed Percy, Frank, Leo and Nico on the cheek multiple times. SHE A CINNAMON ROLL UWUWUWUW �������������� Appearance Hazel is African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. She is marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and one stripe for one year of service that she received only a few weeks before Percy arrived. Frank considers her to be very pretty, while Percy says that Hazel's mother looks just like Hazel, saying Marie Levesque was "beautiful." Percy also describes Hazel as being "darker-skinned," and when Hazel is describing her mother later on she mentions that they had the "same dark complexion, brown as a roasted coffee bean." Also, when patrolling Frank's grandmother's house, Frank talks about how Hazel wore this shirt and jacket, "that made her skin look as warm as cocoa." She is toned and fit. Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, Hazel possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. * Swordsmanship: Hazel is a skilled user of her Spatha, and is able to teach swordsmanship to Piper. * Dyslexia: Hazel's brain is "hard-wired" for Latin. * French (limited): Hazel speaks Louisiana French, having studied it in school, though she is not fluent. However, her French is so very different from Frank's Canadian French, that they can barely communicate. Demigod Powers As a daughter of Pluto, Hazel has the following abilities: * Geokinesis: Hazel can find any underground caves, tunnels, trapdoors and change their shapes to suit her needs or destroy them. Hazel was able to bend the tunnels she fell through back towards Pasiphaë. * Ferrokinesis: Hazel can sense and summon precious metals from under the ground as well as manipulate them. ** She can also use this ability to sense and summon precious metals or materials, such as gold, silver and diamonds from under the Earth. Hazel is able to sense the Stygian Ironof Nico's sword. ** She can control tons of precious metal simultaneously, as shown when she fought with the Amazons named Lulu and Doris; leaving them buried in a mountain of jewelry and when she lifted all the gold in the Gryphon's nests. * Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis- According to Hecate in The House of Hades, Hazel has a great potential to perform magic and manipulate the Mist. Her mother had this ability as well, but Hazel's potential is even greater. She has begun to master this new skill, having successfully tricked Sciron and even defeated the sorceress Pasiphaë. ** Mist Travel: During the final battle with the Giants, Hazel displayed the ability to disappear into the Mist and appear again to strike the enemies.1 * Death Sense: Hazel states she can sense death like her half brother Nico or a creature that has died like the basilisks that Gray killed. She was also able to sense Gray, an undead warrior that returned to the Earth after it had killed the monsters, before she saw it. Leo also noted that Hazel and Nico shared a look likely comparing children of Hades/Pluto "death radar" notes when Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartaurus. * Shadow Travel: In The House of Hades, she and Nico are able to shadow-travel themselves and six other demigods out of the Necromanteion and back to the surface, despite Hazel stating that she had never tried to shadow-travel before that instance. * Flashbacks: Hazel is able to look back at events from her life before she died. At first she is unable to control when these flashbacks would happen as they would be triggered by thinking about the past too long. Eventually she gained the ability to control them after having shared a flashback with Frank Zhang. She has some control over what she sees after this and is able to show Leo Valdez a memory of Sammy Valdez from her past, but is then taken into Leo's memory, something she didn't expect. Nico thinks this happened because of her time in the Underworld, but it is still unclear how this power works. Magical Items * Spatha- Hazel fights with an Imperial Gold spatha, a Roman cavalry sword. * Frank's stick- In The Son of Neptune, Frank trusted the daughter of Pluto with his life line which she has kept for most of their quest to Athens. However, after Leo gave Frank a fire-proof bag to keep the stick in, Hazel gives it back to Frank, feeling a little disappointed in having to give it back. Relationships Love Interests Frank Zhang Hazel's current love interest is Frank Zhang. The two are shown to be good friends in The Hero's Of Olympus ''and are shown to have feelings for each other, though secretly. As the two take off on the quest to Alaska with Percy, Frank reveals that he knows of Hazel's secret that she came back from the dead. The two experience a blackout together as they live through Hazel's last moments in her previous life and her experiences in the Underworld. While they are standing in the Fields of Asphodel, waiting for Hazel to return to life, Frank tells Hazel of his secret: that his life depends on a stick. The two wake up at the same time to a worried and slightly irritated Percy. Later, after the battle, Hazel tells Frank of her affection and the two share a kiss. Later, the two are said to be dating, but the arrival of Leo Valdez adds a few complications to their relationship. While Frank is loyal to Hazel, she seems to be drawn to Leo because of his similarities to Sammy. This leads to Frank becoming annoyed by Leo and even starts a fight between herself and Frank Sammy In her former life, Sammy Valdez was Hazel's only friend and love interest. He used to take care of horses for rich people and on weekends, would take Hazel out to ride. They became boyfriend and girlfriend for a brief period of time before Hazel moved away with her mother. In the Underworld, it is revealed that if Gaea hadn't intervened and Hazel's mother had not forced her to move away, Hazel would've married Sammy and lived a long happy life. Instead, Sammy moved to Texas, married, had kids, and died. It is seen though that he never forgot about Hazel and it was shown that he loved her until he died. Friends: Percy Jackson Percy and Hazel quickly grew to become very close friends. Hazel admits to herself that when she first saw him, she thought he was a god in disguise. Also that he had "the good looks of a Roman god" and "an aura of power." They are good friends, with Hazel looking to Percy as a friend and a leader and Percy viewing Hazel as someone he can rely on. During times of distress or confusion, Percy and Hazel comforted each other like siblings and gave advice in a sibling manner, and she gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. Hazel is at times a little awed by Percy's powers as the son of Poseidon. She was once told by her father, Pluto, that a descendant of Neptune would free her from her curse and wonders if Percy is the one he was talking about. she considers Percy the "backbone" of the Prophecy of Seven. When Percy and Annabeth emerge from the Doors of Death weak and breathless, Hazel uses the Mist to distract Clytius from them. Leo Valdez Hazel and Leo first meet in ''The Hero's Of Olympus, . They are very awkward around each other because she thinks that Leo looks so much like her first love, Sammy. Leo, despite thinking Hazel is beautiful, constantly feels her examining him and is confused when she acts like they have met before. He also tries to avoid her to a small degree as he knows that Frank is dating her. However, the two keep finding themselves in awkward situations that leads to a fight between Hazel and Frank. Their connection to each other is slightly cleared up when Hazel uses her ability to show people the past to show Leo who Sammy was. During this flashback, it is shown that Sammy is Leo's great-grandfather and that he asked Leo to look after Hazel for him. Despite learning this information, the two are still somewhat shy of each other. In The House of Hades, most of the rough patches in their relationship are smoothed out, and they act more openly friendly towards each other. When Leo returns from Calypso's island, she kisses him on the cheek, showing that she loves him as a brother. She is also instantly able to see that Leo has fallen in love, something nobody else could guess. Later, when she and Leo get stuck in the Necromanteion, Hazel apologizes for telling Leo about Sammy, but Leo fully embraces his identity as Sammy's "stunt double" and encourages Hazel not to question her relationship with Frank. In The Blood of Olympus, it is revealed that Hazel knew that something was up with Leo, and had him spill about Calypso. She then sketched him a picture of her based on the description he gave her. Piper McLean Piper and Hazel first meet in The Mark of Athena, and seemed to be on good terms. Hazel encouraged Piper to coerce the eidolons to leave, and Piper comforted Hazel after Jason and Leo accidentally insulted her by questioning Nico. In The House of Hades, both are the only girls left on board the Argo II, which allows them to bond and become good friends. Hazel would constantly train Piper in swordsmanship, while Piper would attempt to help Hazel control the Mist by telling her about Charmspeak. They also enjoy laughing about the bad habits of the boys, and had a number of good private talks. Dakota Dakota is Hazel's superior in their branch of the legion. He had apparently stood for Hazel when they were deciding on cohorts and the two have been teammates for a few months. Family: Marie Levesque Marie Levesque is Hazel's mother. She is the one responsible for Hazel's curse. She was a fortune teller and a jewel seller who once summoned Pluto using a spell that Hecate granted her, and Pluto courted her. Later, he swore on the River Styx that he would grant her anything she wished. Marie, who had been poor her entire life, wished for all the riches in the earth. Pluto warned her of the curse it would bring, but still granted her the wish, and thus, Hazel's curse. Marie is said to be selfish in the beginning. She was under Gaea's spell and blamed Hazel for her curse. Under Gaea, she uses her daughter and the two go to Alaska to avoid the gods. Hazel is then used by Gaea to resurrect Alcyoneus. In the end, Marie reveals that she loves Hazel and that Hazel is the one greatest treasure in her life. Hazel, in order to stop Alcyoneus' rise, sacrifices herself. She drowns with her mother holding her in her arms. Nico di Angelo Although they are only half-siblings they refer to each other as "brother" and "sister" and are shown to deeply care for each other. Nico tends to look out for her and worries about her flashbacks before she is able to control them. In The Mark of Athena, when Jason and Leo express doubts about Nico's loyalty, she gets incredibly furious. She was also determined to go to Rome to save Nico despite knowing it could be a trap. After Nico is saved and she sees his broken state, Hazel tries her best to comfort him. In The House of Hades, when Hazel is dying of poison, Nico goes as far as threaten a minor god to heal her, which results in him being turned into a plant. Later, he kisses Hazel on the cheek as if saying goodbye, to the surprise of Piper. After rescuing Hazel from a giant at the Doors of Death, Nico comes over and kisses her forehead and claims that Hazel 'would have made Dad proud', this sentimental compliment may have reminded Nico of his sister Bianca, who Hades initially considered better than him in every way. Hazel cups her hand around his face and smiles at him, showing they have a very close relationship. She thinks herself very lucky to have a brother like Nico. Still, even she knows nothing about Nico's love for Percy. Pluto Hazel has only met Pluto twice. It is clear that Pluto cares about his daughter, giving her birthday presents, and apologizing for unwillingly cursing her. Also, it is Pluto who tells her that her curse will one day be washed away by a descendant of Neptune. Later, in The Son of Neptune, after Thanatos has been freed and the monsters defeated, Hazel asks him if she is on the list of escaped souls. Thanatos tells her that she is not on the list, but offers to double check. Hazel declines the offer. Hazel is later asked if Pluto has visited her. She replies that he has not, but notes that this may be a gift to her, as if he acknowledges her existence, she may have to return to the Underworld. This shows how much Pluto cares about her. In The House of Hades, after Hazel prays to her father for help, it is implied that he sent Arion to her, so that she could talk to Hecate. After Hazel's first successful use of the Mist, Pluto is so proud that his Greek and Roman forms momentarily unite, and he is able to appear before her to give advice on fighting Pasiphaë. Hazel, however, is still somewhat resentful towards him. Nonetheless, Hazel is furious when she sees her father's broken altar in the Necromanteion. Name Meaning 'Hazel '''is an Old English female name, it means "''the hazel tree" ''which the name for a tree and color, as there is a tree called the Hazel Witch Tree which can be used for healing purposes. As interestingly her eyes are pure gold, described as being like jewels as there is jewelry that can be hazel in color. ''Lévesque is Old French for "Bishop." Trivia * Her favorite food is shrimp gumbo. She says it is her "comfort food." It also reminds her about living in New Orleans. * Hazel feels that Nico and she represent Pluto's two spheres of control: Hazel, represents wealth and Nico represents death. * Hazel knows a little bit of Louisiana French because she used to live there. She tried to have a conversation with Frank, because he knew Canadian French, but it ended quickly for which the reason being the major differences in the French translations. * Frank, Piper McLean, and Hazel are the only three of the Seven Heroes to have the ability to speak French, albeit different dialects (Frank knows Canadian French, Hazel knows Louisiana French, Piper knows European French and possibly all other variations of French.). Still, Piper is the only one of the three who can speak the language fluently. * Nico di Angelo and Hazel's mothers share a close resemblance in first names: Marie Levesque and Maria di Angelo. * Hazel's role in The Son of Neptune is vaguely similar to Piper's in The Lost Hero, as they both have a crush on a member of the quest, as well as possessing a dark secret. However, Piper is much more open about her crush. * Hazel is one of the four known demigods who can speak another language not related to their godly parent. The other three are Nico di Angelo, who can converse in Italian, Leo Valdez, who can converse in Spanish and in Morse code, and Frank Zhang, who can converse in Canadian French and in Mandarin. * Hazel has several similarities with Thalia Grace: ** Both are children of the Big Three (Pluto, Zeus). ** Both aged slower than normal. (Hazel is a returned mortal from the 1930s and '40s; Thalia was transformed into a tree for six years and only aged three years, then she became a Hunter of Artemis and stopped aging altogether.) ** Both possess the ability to manipulate The Mist. ** Both have a brother who looks nothing like them, but whom had problems with Percy Jackson in the past for different reasons and are from a different camp than their own (Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace). ** Both spent less than a year at their respective camps (Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-Blood). ** Both used to admire heroes who were similar (Jason Grace, Luke Castellan). For different reasons, both stopped admiring him. ** Both have or used to have (in Hazel's case) a home with a connection to wolves. (Hazel trained under the wolf goddess Lupa, before making her way to Camp Jupiter; Thalia joined the Hunters and works with several of Artemis's wolves. ** Both received a prophecy that possibly describes one of the Seven. (Hazel was told by Pluto a descendant of Neptune would wash away her curse, which could be Percy Jackson or Frank Zhang; Thalia was told by Halcyon Green that one day she'd be reunited with her family, referring to Jason Grace.) ** Both are angry at their immortal fathers (Pluto, Zeus). ** Both have December birthdays (December 17, 1928; December 22, 1988). ** Both were born at the end of their respective decade (1920s, 1980s). ** Both were manipulated by a deity into aiding in the destruction of Olympus. (Gaea tried to manipulate Hazel into raising her son Alcyoneus; Atlas tried to convince Thalia into slaying theOphiotaurus.) In the end, both made the right choice that ended with a change in their mortality status (Hazel sacrificed herself to defeat Gaea and Alcyoneus; Thalia opposed the Titans and became immortal, as a Hunter of Artemis). ** Both went on a quest with Percy to rescue a chained deity (Artemis, Thanatos). ** Leo Valdez was attracted to both of them. ** They both end up working against a hero, both whom look similarly and had once been their ally. (Octavian, Luke Castellan). * She is the only known demigod to be brought back from the Fields of Asphodel to live once more. * Hazel was told by her father Pluto that a descendant of Neptune will wash away her curse and give her peace. However, it is unknown at this time who this descendant is. * She is the only demigod daughter of one of the Big Three in the series to have never been a member of the Hunters of Artemis. * Despite her being a Roman demigod, Hazel's name is French. * Hazel is the only one of the Seven so far to not be the same gender as her godly parent. * Horses are the only animal that aren't afraid of Hazel, unlike her half-brother Nico, who all animals fear. * Hazel's mother, while being controlled by Gaea, called her a "cursed child." * Hazel doesn't know if she has ADHD and/or dyslexia, as when she was growing up (before she died), people would simply call those with ADHD or dyslexia lazy. * Hazel's birthday is December 17, 1928. However, because of her time spent in the Underworld (effectively stopping her aging while there), the day she becomes a year older may be different from her actual day of birth. * Hazel is the only known child of Pluto, with both Nico and Bianca being children of Hades. * Hazel can become seasick very easily, as shown in The Son of Neptune and The Mark of Athena. * In Teutonic, Hazel means "commander". * Hazel is the only African-American demigod of the Seven. * Hazel tends to fan her face when she is shy or embarrassed; a habit she picked up from her first life.